


All In My Head

by hollyhobbit101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, Gen, Hallucifer, Hallucinations, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester and Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: Lucifer won't leave him alone.





	All In My Head

Sam curled into a tight ball on the uncomfortable motel room bed. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hands over his ears but it did nothing to quiet the Devil screaming in his head. The harsh smell of smoke invaded his nostrils as something warm and sticky dripped onto his forehead, and he snapped his eyes open to see the room was on fire. Dean lay above him on the ceiling, his eyes open and glassy, his flesh bubbling as the flames erupted around him. Sam watched in horror as they consumed his brother, just like they'd consumed their mother, just like they'd consumed Jess. A scream built in his throat as the memories threatened to overwhelm him. He clamped his mouth shut to prevent it from escaping, but a sob worked its way loose anyway. He tried closing his eyes again, but the flames still flickered menacingly behind his eyelids.

The bottom of his bed sank down slightly and a cold hand settled on Sam's shoulder.

"Hey bunk buddy." Lucifer's soft voice tickled Sam's cheek. "Looks like you're really cracking up, huh? You were right, you know, trying to stop Dean jamming that damaged little soul of yours back in. Too bad you failed. Although... I guess that kind of your thing isn't it?"

In desperation, Sam grabbed his left hand in his right and pressed down hard on his scar, knowing full well it wouldn't work. The sharp pain elicited a wince, but the pressure on his shoulder didn't lessen. Lucifer tutted behind him.

"Come on, Sam. You know that silly little trick of yours isn't going to work. You _wanted_ me. You let me get a foothold in that crazy head of yours." The bed creaked as Lucifer leant down and jammed a finger against Sam's temple. He wiggled it around and dug a nail into soft skin, giggling softly. "And I don't intend to let go."

Sam pushed Lucifer away and lurched drunkenly forwards out of bed. His breaths were coming short and fast - too fast - and the cramped room was beginning to feel claustrophobic. Even as he watched, it melted into blood and dripping flesh. Staggering, he made his way to the door, careful to avoid the phantom chains and meat-hooks hanging from the ceiling.

"Where are you going?" Lucifer yelled from the bed. "I thought we were having fun!" Sam ignored him and fumbled to put the key in the lock. He finally managed to twist it and wrenched the door open, letting a blast of the cool night air wash over him. He stumbled away from the motel in no particular direction.

"I'll catch ya up!" Lucifer's fading voice called after him.

* * *

Dean knew something was wrong before he even opened his eyes. For one thing, it was unnaturally cold in the room, and it was far too quiet. He listened intently for a moment before realising that there was no sound coming from the opposite bed; no breathing, no squeaks, nada. His eyes flew open and he searched the room in panic. Sam's notes on Dick Roman were scattered all over the place and his bed clothes were extremely rumpled, but there was no sign on him. Cursing under his breath, he pulled on his boots and jacket and headed out into the car park.

The cold night air bit into his skin but he barely noticed it. He searched everywhere around the motel, checking between cars and in dark corners. When Sam still hadn't appeared, his brain went into overdrive thinking of all the possibilities of where he could have gone. With the state Sam's head was in, the kid could have gone anywhere. Dean cursed himself quietly for not keeping a better eye on his brother; he should have seen this coming a mile off. He ran to her Impala and gunned the engine, praying to anyone listening that he found Sam before it was too late.

He'd been searching for over an hour when he got the call. By this time, fear that something had happened was really set in. His phones sharp ringtone broke the heavy silence and Dean fumbled to answer it. Sam's name blinked on the screen.

"Sammy?" He almost whispered his brother's name.

An unfamiliar woman's voice answered. "Are you Dean?" she asked.

"Where's my brother?"

"You were listed as the emergency contact in Sam's phone. I'm afraid there's been an accident-"

Dean's blood ran cold and the roaring in his ears blocked out everything the woman was saying. "What? What happened?" He demanded, cutting her off.

"He was hit by a car traveling at high speeds. According to the driver he just appeared out of nowhere."

Dean groaned. _Sammy_.

"Is he okay?"

"We're not at liberty to discuss this over the phone. If you could meet us at the hospital we would be able to inform you further."

Dean didn't bother thanking the woman as he clicked off the call and spun the car around. As he sped in the direction of the hospital he made a silent vow that he would find a way to fix his broken brother, no matter what it took.


End file.
